


Her Story

by E_sha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fate, Mythology - Freeform, Prophetic Dreams, Romance, Some darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_sha/pseuds/E_sha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Allison had an interesting dream involving herself before moving to Beacon Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How is this Possible?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this one came out of nowhere and I just couldn't stop writing until I looked at the clock. Needless to say it is late, but I just had to post this. This one is basically a gigantic deleted scene before the beginning of season one. It will be Allydia because it just seems fitting. However, Scott will be introduced because I love Scott.

The water is freezing.

It’s freezing and yet Allison dives into it like a fish jumping back into the ocean.

Coming up for air, she starts to swim laps from one end of the pool to the other. Her muscles start to ache, but the exercise gives her a placid feeling and only eggs her on.

After her tenth lap, she decides to take a break and take in the solidarity that swimming gives her. Sitting on the edge of the pool, she kicks her feet back and forth and revels in the peace that the chlorine water gives her.

_Click._

Turning around at the sound, Allison surveys her surroundings. Seeing nothing she shrugs her shoulders and gets back into the water to continue swimming. In the midst of her lap, the pool lights in the activity center start to go off one by one. She is cast in darkness, safe for the emergency light located in front of where she was just resting.

Looking up from her place in the middle of the water she hears nothing, but decides to let whoever turned off the lights know that someone was still in the pool area.

“Hello? Someone is still in here!”

Receiving silence in return she starts to mutter to herself -about people being ridiculous and that they should probably check an area before turning the lights off- while making her way to the edge of the pool.

When she starts to lift herself up out of the water, two hands out of nowhere are pushing her under. She tries to grab on to the hands to let get them to let go, but they are too strong. Feeling the oxygen start to escape her lungs, she acts drastically and bites the offender’s hand. When they let the one hand go, she uses her strength to pull them into the water.

Swimming back up to the surface, Allison finds a way to fly up to edge of the pull and away from the water. Breathing harshly, she tries to make out the figure dressed in black. The mystery person has just risen to the surface and starts to swim in her direction.

As the figure gets closer, she can make out their features. The mystery person had dark hair like her own; they had brown eyes and wait a minute. She thinks. That wasn’t a stranger. That was her.

“That’s impossible.” She whispers to herself. The shock at the discovery hasn’t left her yet. Not even when the other her gets out of the water and stands above her sitting form.

This darker version of herself has the fierceness of a killer hidden in her brown eyes. Her stance is ready for battle and her breathing is ragged. The other Allison looks at her with so much hate.

“I hate you so much.” Her doppelganger says through clenched teeth. Her hands are now clenching at her sides. A bite mark is now visible on her left hand.

“Why? I don’t understand. How are you me, when I’m me?” Allison points to herself when she asks her last question.

The darker version of her persona finds a way to twist her lips into a malice laced smile. “You are so naïve. You have no idea what’s to come. What’s going to happen when you move to Beacon Hills.” She releases a dark laugh.

“What do you mean? What happens to us?” It sounds ludicrous in that moment, but she can’t find a way to care about the reality of the situation when she is literally talking to herself.

Sitting down in a poolside chair, Dark Allison fixes an amused smirk on her face. “It’s weird how I used to be you. The normal teenager with an odd, but nice family… Do you know what questions you should be asking yourself?” She receives a shake of the head in response. “You should start questioning everything. By everything I mean your parents to start off. Why does your dad feel the need to set off in the middle of the night with a group of his friends, just to sell weapons to the police? Why does your mother force you to exercise more than you like to? Why does your aunt Kate tote around bows and shotguns in the back of her car? And why do they all look at you like they’ve planned everything in your life to become something bigger than yourself?”

Allison stands up at that moment and tries to find answers to any of the questions that her doppelganger has posed for her. Finding none she gives the ragged version of herself a sad look of defeat.

“Oh me. It’s weird though isn’t it? It’s like they want you to be in, no not be in,but lead an army. Those proud glances that they give you when you achieve your personal best at archery isn’t because you did better than before, but because you are becoming exactly who they want you to be.” She says ending her monologue with venom.

Fixing her face so it’s no longer scared, but annoyed she asks ,”And who is that?”

Smiling brightly, Dark Allison stands and starts moving closer. “Me. Well, hopefully not me, but the version of me that saves everyone…on time.” She whispers sadly to herself, but Allison still catches it.

“What’s that supposed to mean? I’d never become you!” She says her voice rising.

Giving her a cryptic look, Dark Allison says, “Let’s hope not. Just do us two favors.” She looks into Allison’s eyes. “Pay attention to everything and believe in the unexplained.” She says with a mourning smile.

Allison doesn’t know what to make of anything. She knows that doppelgangers don’t exist, but they have to if hers just tried to kill her. Why would Dark Allison lie to her? She knew all of the questions that she asks herself daily. It was like the other version of her knew things and she knows that things are going to happen when she and her family move to Beacon Hills.

“Fine. I’ll pay attention and believe in the unexplained. I don’t understand why you can’t just tell me everything, instead of being all cryptic about everything and also why the hell were you trying to kill me?” It was a reflex of hers. She would give in to a request only to lash out after agreeing to do it.

“Oh Alli, I wasn’t trying to kill you. I was trying to wake you up.” She says her face changing shape.

“What?”

“Wake up! Allison Argent, wake up right this minute!”

“Mom?” Looking around, her doppelganger is gone and the dark pool area suddenly becomes bleached and white.

Opening her eyes, she sees her mom’s furious blue ones. “Get up. I’ve been trying to wake you up for ten minutes. C’mon we have to be out of San Francisco by 10:30, in order to reach Beacon Hills before nightfall.” Her mother says before briskly walking out of her now vacant room. After packing for their big move two weeks ago, Allison has been sleeping in a makeshift bed on her wooden floor.

Wiping the sleep from her eyes, Allison lets out a deep breath before getting up and folding up her bed. Gathering her pillows and Mr. Bear, she makes her way downstairs to put her stuff into the back of the Tahoe. She returns inside the big- now empty- house to take a shower, brush her teeth and get ready for the four and a half hour drive ahead.

* * *

 

About two hours into the drive, Allison starts to think about her dream. It was so realistic that she had to keep telling herself that it wasn’t real. The dream just a sick vision from her subconscious, but it doesn’t stop her from thinking about the things that her doppelganger said. She starts questioning everything.

“Mom? Why are we moving to Beacon Hills?” She looks over the dashboard to her mother who was just humming along to one of the songs on the radio.

“Your dad got a new job offer. It’ll pay better and you can get a better education in a place not so loud.” She says with a vibrant laugh.

Allison doesn’t know why, but something in her gut tells her that that wasn’t the whole truth. She wants to press on, but decides not to from fear of getting into a confrontation with her mother.

“Okay.” Is all she can really say without sounding suspicious.

They stop at a small diner for brunch and talk about the school Allison will be attending. Apparently, her aunt went there when she was a teenager. That was good enough for her. She looked up to Kate so much that getting an education that she received would be like having her next to her even if she was living in LA.

Getting back on the road, they start to see beautiful trees that seem to go on for miles. He mom informs her that there are woods all around Beacon Hills and it makes for tasteful scenery, especially since it is Fall.

They reach Beacon Hills just as the sun starts to fall into the horizon. Allison looks out her window in awe as the scenery flies by. She had never seen trees like that before. Not even when they lived in Boston for a year when she was thirteen.

The trees turn into buildings 30 minutes later. 

Her mom stops for gas saying that it would be smart to park a tank full of gas in their new driveway, than to not be able to reach their new home at all. Allison doesn’t really say anything to that. She just gets out of the Tahoe to stretch her legs and use the facilities.

Exiting the gas station she sees a line of Sheriff Vehicles and an ambulance, whiz by on the same stretch of road that she and her mom had just journeyed on minutes before.

Thinking that someone must have gotten lost in the woods she gets back into the car.

It turns out that her dad gave her mom bad directions and they have been driving in circles for two hours now. 

The sun has gone down and it just started raining a few moments ago. Coming down the same stretch of road that leads from the woods to the gas station, Allison doesn’t remember asking anything, but her mom is scolding her about how her dad had to come down before them in order to meet with his new security team.

Her mother is seething so much that she doesn’t notice the boy that has wondered on to the road looking disheveled.

“Mom, look out!” She yells.

Her mother swerves around the young man.

Allison just wants to know if he’s okay.

“We have to go back.” Her mom says nothing. “We have to make sure he’s okay. You almost hit him!” She looks at her mother in complete disbelief that she is still driving like nothing happened.

“Well he shouldn’t have been out in the middle of the road.” She says unemotionally.

“Mom, turn around!” She shouts.

Her mother turns the SUV around, but the boy is gone. Allison gets out of the car on a mission to find him and help him. She wonders into the woods. Seeing nothing except an inhaler, she picks it up and hopes that the boy will come back for it. Her mom coming up behind her startles her. They stand there in the woods for a moment longer before a howl is heard. Her mom ushers her back to the car and throws the inhaler into the woods.

Turning right on Sumter road this time, they start to big houses lining the road of the residential area. Continuing straight they pass an even bigger house with trees next to it and a short girl with red hair exiting a Porsche. She looks like she could be a runway model. Allison doesn’t know if the girl is her age, but she hopes that she sees her in school tomorrow.

Reaching the end of the infinite road Mrs. Argent pulls the car into a circle styled driveway and parks the car behind a Toyota.

Getting out of the car, Allison takes in the fresh air and stares at her new home before entering the front door with a nervous, but excited feeling to be in a place that wasn’t a big city.


	2. Three Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Werewolf, Hunter, Morrigan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The direction of where this story is headed is different from how I planned, but good. So, I wanted to let everyone know that this story is most definitely au and loosely follows the Teen Wolf plot. Italics are for dreams or cell phone conversations.

_Allison is in the woods._

_At least she thinks so._

_Glancing at the landscape, she sees the brightness of the full moon up above. Smiling, she wonders how so many people can miss out on something so amazing._

_Click._

_She hears and already knows who is coming before they even appear._

_“You know, you should probably find a better way to enter my dreams. The whole horror movie click thing is so played out.” Allison says to her doppelganger._

_Pulling a mock shocked expression, Dark Allison twists her lips up into a genuine smile. “I’m sorry. Would you rather I call your name eerily or just simply appear? Perhaps, I could do both and scare the crap out of your subconscious.” She finishes as if she were plotting to do that the next time they meet._

_Allison is simply amused. It was nice to see the other Allison smiling and joking, as opposed to trying to kill her or make her feel small._

_”I think a hello would suffice.” She says giggling._

_“Well, that’s boring, but I guess I could manage that.” Dark Allison says with a shrug of her shoulders._

_“Do you come bearing some bad news or are you just here to be a pain in the butt?” Allison asks._

_“Cutting right to the chase I see. Well, I wanted to show you something.” She says her playful demeanor faltering. She starts to turn and walk the trail behind them and only stops when she notices that Allison isn’t behind her. “Come on. It’s important.”_

_Jogging to catch up with her, Allison hears growls and the sounds of a fight from up ahead._

_When she and Dark Allison make it to the source of the commotion, a scene that could only be from a movie is unfolding in front of them. It’s all a blur really. Allison sees that red headed girl (or is that strawberry blonde?) from down the street. She’s fighting what appears to be a giant wolf that was trying to attack a boy with tan skin and floppy hair. The boy is now lying on the ground and she sees herself coming to the boy’s aid almost out of nowhere. She also catches sight of an older young man trying to help the nameless beauty fight the giant wolf._

_Taking her eyes from the scene, Allison looks at her double in the eyes. “What is this?” She asks her eyes returning to the scene in time to see the giant wolf burning after two boys from a Porsche throw vials of some sort of chemical weapon that ignites instantly._

_“To put it simply, it’s the future.” Dark Allison’s eyes are beaming at how the scene should have played out. “At least that’s what could still be the future. Our future.” She turns toward Allison._

_Allison is quiet for a second and thinks about the other version of her and comes to a magnificent deduction about Dark Allison’s world._

_“We all died in your time, didn’t we?” Allison says connecting the dots in her head._

_“Not all of us. A few of us survived, but the deaths of those that we lost changed us. That’s how I became me or well, how you became me.” She said her voice grief stricken._

_Not wanting to be that sad dark version of herself, she asks the one question that she has been wondering from the beginning._

_“How do I change it? How do I fix it, so we can have this outcome?”_

_Swallowing, Dark Allison replies, “Figure it out sooner. That girl-” She points to the strawberry blonde girl that is hugging the other her in the sequence. “-is important to our future. You may think that it’s that floppy haired kid standing behind you, but it’s her.” Her face brightens while talking about the strawberry blonde._

_“Is this some kind of fate thing? I would just like to point out that we don’t believe in fate.” She gestures in between them._

_“We didn’t. Until, we met her. She changes life for us.” The double’s face darkens as if she wanted to say, “Well, she changed life for us.”_

_“Something happened to her in your time.” Allison states putting the pieces together in her head. “She was one of the ones that died.”_

_“She was everything to us and that stupid wolf had to go and kill her.” Dark Allison spits out._

_Knowing what she has to do, Allison speaks, “I can fix it. I will fix it, for her, us and the fallen.” She promises._

_“It seems that I may have underestimated you. There is hope for us yet.” Her doppelganger smiles. She turns to walk away, but stops. “Hey Allison, you should know three words that will put some things into perspective for you in the next few months. Werewolf, Hunter, Morrigan.”  She says before giving Allison a wave and walking away deep into the woods until she disappears._

_Staring after her, Allison repeats those words. “Werewolf, Hunter, Morrigan.” She was hoping for something uplifting like a famous quote, but seeing that scene of what their future could be; she knows that those three words will be very important to their future._

_The sun coming up, makes Allison question where the night went. The sunrise is different however; it just seems to be getting brighter and….closer. Before, the sun reaches impact into the earth; she hears an annoying ringing in her ears._

_The sound seems to crescendo._

_She wants nothing more for the awful sound to stop._

_-_

Waking up with a start, Allison frisks her nightstand sleepily for her alarm and turns it off. She blinks repeatedly until her room comes into to focus and that’s when the thoughts start.

She starts thinking about the nameless beauty, the floppy haired boy, the three other boys that were in the vision and even the wolf.

Her blood runs cold at the thought of that creature.

She remembers those three words, Werewolf, Hunter, Morrigan. Lifting her covers and getting out of her bed, she vows to change it all for them and _her._

Sitting on the bench to the front of Beacon Hills High, Allison digs through her bag making sure she has everything that she’ll need for the day. Finding everything, but a pen she starts to sigh in frustration on how she forgot a writing utensil of all things. It may have been the first day of school, but she wanted to at least be prepared to give a good impression to her new teachers.

Her cellphone ringing jars her from her internal rant.

_Hey mom._

_How are you doing, sweetheart? Got everything?_

_Awful, I seem to everything, but a stupid pen._

_Don’t trouble yourself too much, Allison. I’m sure someone in one of your classes will let you have a pen. Well, I just wanted to check in on you. Call if you need anything._

_You’re right. Okay, yeah I will. Love you._

_I love you too. Try to have a good day._

She hangs up the phone in time to see who she assumes to be the principal approaching. He seems friendly enough and it makes her nerves diminish a bit.

“Hello.” He says sticking out his hand for her to shake. She takes it and gives it a firm, but friendly shake. He lets go of her hand. “You must be Allison. I’m principal Stricklen. Welcome to Beacon Hills. How do you like it so far?” He asks a big smile on his face.

“It looks beautiful. I haven’t gone inside yet.” She toes her boot nervously.

“That’s nothing to be ashamed of. Being nervous on the first day of school, especially in a new town is normal.” He says

She offers him a bright smile.

“That’s better. Now let’s find your first class.” He says waiting for her to get up so they can enter the building. “I hear you’re from San Francisco.” He says as they walk up the steps.

“I’m from a lot of different places. My family moves around a lot. San Francisco was the one place that we stayed at for more than a year.” She says as they walk along the main hallway to her first class.

“Well, I hope you stay in Beacon Hills for a while. Anyway, here is your first class.” He says gesturing to the wooden door. He pulls the door open and holds it for her. “After you.” He gestures for Allison to pass.

Walking into the classroom, Allison lowers her head because she knows the routine already. She really hates being the new kid.

“Good morning. This is our new student Allison Argent. She just moved here from San Francisco. Please do your best to make her feel welcome.” Principal Stricklen says before leaving the classroom.

She feels awkward and doesn’t know what to do next. Luckily the teacher saves her the trouble of worrying.

“Allison, why don’t you have a seat right there in front of Mr. McCall and we’ll get started on the syllabus.”

Moving to the middle of the classroom, she notices a boy with floppy hair sitting in the desk behind hers. After, she sits down she feels a tap on her shoulder. Turning halfway she sees a pen before her eyes. Smiling she takes it and faces forward again.

She starts to think about how the boy knew she needed a pen and as she doodles on the margin of her syllabus, the word “Werewolf” invades her thoughts. She makes a mental note to research werewolves on her free period.


	3. The Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beacon Hills High Library, 10:30 a.m.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to move things along.

Allison was impressed by how empty the library was at this time in the morning. She figured that not everyone had a free period or if they did they didn’t use the time to study in the library.

Now that she thinks about it, being the only person in the library is actually a good thing considering she was about to research werewolves. Sending the librarian a quick smile, she finds a computer cubby in the back to do her search.

Typing in “werewolf” to the Google search bar, she waits patiently for the results to load. When the page was halfway loaded, Allison heard the library door open and close. Looking up she didn’t see anyone, but Mrs. Pimbleton fixing the shelves in the front. With a shrug she looks back at the computer just in time to see that the results were fully loaded.

-

It turns out that you can find a lot of interesting things on Google about Werewolves. Allison has come to learn that werewolves or Lou Garou are considered “cursed” as a few websites put it and also learned that a few people believe that they are real and aren’t actually killed by silver bullets, but hunters. She was about to click on a website that described itself as the dictionary of the supernatural when a hand on her shoulder startled her from her search.

“What are you looking at?”

It was the same girl that Allison saw on her first night of Beacon Hills. The strawberry blonde that is supposed to change her life forever. Allison’s heart is now beating out of her chest, not from being startled, but from the other girl’s beauty. She gains composure and decides to lie in the best way she knew how.

“I was trying to predict the next creature that Hollywood would make a big fuss about. Since _Twilight_ ended, it’s only a matter of time before werewolf and vampire movies become scarce.” She says with a nervous smile.

The other girl gives her a quizzical look before smiling right back. It wasn’t an agreed smile; it was an, I know you're lying smile.

“Nice try sweetheart, but I know you're lying. Your heartbeat picked up speed after you thought of that half assed lie.” She takes this moment to take a seat next to Allison in the next cubby. She turns toward Allison her eyes glowing purple. “I’m not going to have to hurt you am I? Because you seem like a sweet girl.”

Allison doesn’t remember her doppelganger mentioning anything about the girl being different, but decides it was probably for a good reason. She tries to explain in the best way possible.

“I-I had a dream about one and I wanted to know if there was a possibility that they could exist.” She knows that it’s only part of the truth, but hopes that the other girl would drop the matter because their first meeting wasn’t supposed to go down like this.

The other girl’s face softened as if she could hear her thoughts. She places a hand on top of Allison’s and says, “Look, I didn’t mean to scare you. It’s just that I heard about a new girl and I know who you are or well what your family does and thought you were here for me and my friends.” She finishes.

Allison’s eyebrows crease together. “What do you mean who I am and what my family does? My dad is a security consultant, but I’m just me; boring old Allison.” She replies.

The strawberry blonde’s face becomes withdrawn. “You don’t know. Crap, I just told on myself. I guess I can tell you now. Get your stuff we’re going for a walk.” The girl gets up and waits for Allison to gather her things.

They walk out of the library, down the hallway and up several flights of stairs before the other girl flings the door open to reveal the roof of the school.

“Don’t worry. No one ever comes up here, but me.” She says taking a seat on an old couch. She pats the empty space next to her so Allison can sit down.

“So, explain.” Allison says fearing for the worst.

“Cutting right to it, okay. Well, you know what your last name means in French right?”

“Silver.” Allison whispers.

“Yup and everybody knows that in the common werewolf legend that silver kills werewolves.” She gives Allison a minute to put things together.

“Hold on. You are saying that my family is a clan of werewolf hunters.” She was about to say that was crazy, but she remembers what her dark side said to her in those dreams and remembers how that girl’s eyes glowed purple when she thought Allison was a threat. “Okay. I guess that makes sense.” She throws out nonchalantly.

“You’re not freaking out like I thought you’d be. You must be different.” The strawberry blonde replies.

“I just had to remember what an old friend said to me about believing in the unexplained. Anyway, what’s your name and your story?” Allison asks the other girl.

“Lydia, Lydia Martin and I’m what people in the supernatural community call an unforeseen anomaly.” She says proudly.

Allison looks her over again. On the outside to anyone not paying attention, Lydia looks pure and innocent; but the way that she carries herself exudes a type of fierceness that only a warrior can display. “Morrigan.” Leaves her mouth before she even gets a chance to think about it. So, that’s what Dark Allison was trying to tell her. There are werewolves in Beacon Hills. She’s a hunter and Lydia is a Morrigan whatever the hell that means.

“Pretty good guess.” Lydia states with an amused grin.

“I got it from that dream I was telling you about.” Allison reveals feeling good about being able to tell someone about this that would actually believe her.

“Hm. Your subconscious mind seems to know more than your conscious mind. It’s not an insult. It just means that underneath that innocent exterior is a hunter interior that’s trying to tell you something.” She finishes with a 1000 watt smile.

“Well, that makes sense. I thought I was going insane.” Allison laughs.

“Not insane, just waking up the other parts of yourself. So, tell me about this dream.”

“Well, I don’t think I can tell you all of it, but someone in that dream warned me that I have to do things right to make sure everyone comes out alive. Oh and you and that Scott guy were in it.” Allison replies as best she could. She’s watched plenty of scifi movies to know not to muck with the space time continuum by divulging too much information.

“You mean Scott McCall. You must have dreamed about us fighting the alpha.” Lydia says trailing off in thought.

“Are you talking about that big wolf? Cuz that was frightening and I’d rather not see that thing again.” She finishes shaking at the thought of the creature.

“Sweety, I hate to break it to you, but I think you’re going to have to help us kill the alpha.” Lydia’s face is full of concern. She takes one of Allison’s hands, but this time she intertwines their fingers.

Allison looks up at the sensation that Lydia’s hand in her own gives her. It’s warm and comforting and it makes her forget for just a second. Her whole world is changing and yet the only thing keeping her grounded is Lydia. She squeezes the other girl’s hand.   

They stay quiet for a few moments before Lydia speaks.

“What’s your next class?” Looking into Allison’s brown eyes.

“I have history with Mrs. Johnson. What class do you have?” Allison finds herself getting lost in Lydia’s emerald eyes.

“What a small world. So, do I.” Lydia smiles and Allison doesn’t know how one person can make her melt so much inside. “You have really nice eyes.” She states.

“Thanks. You have beautiful eyes as well.” She blushes.

“We should probably head that way now. The bell is going to ring soon.” Lydia says getting up still holding Allison’s hand.

Allison is up off the couch in seconds.

The pair make their way back down the stairs, to the second floor and down the hall to stand outside of their next class. They talk some more and enter the classroom when the bell finally rings. They sit next to each other toward the back and wait for the rest of the students to fill the empty desks in the classroom.

Allison misses the warmth of Lydia’s hand, but settles for just being next to her. She glances up at the students filing in and notices Scott and another guy with buzzed dark hair that looks like he took too much Adderall before coming to school sit in front of her and Lydia.

“Hey, I’m Scott and this is my friend Stiles.” She already knew who Scott was, but throws in a “Nice to meet you and thanks for the pen.” She also gives a smile and a wave to Stiles and he returns her smile with a goofy grin and a wave.

“Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dumb.” A guy short hair and great cheekbones acknowledges Stiles and Scott before sitting behind Lydia.

“Hello to you too, Jackson.” Stiles says sarcastically.

“You don’t have to be so mean to them just to impress Allison, you know?” Lydia turns in her seat to say to Jackson.

Allison’s not really sure if she would call these group of people friends or not, so she just settles for them all knowing each other for one reason or another.

“Excuse those two losers in front of you, my name is Jackson Whittemore.” He says bypassing Lydia’s rhetorical question.

“Nice to meet you.” She says turning to face him.

“You know I have to be crude for appearances sake.” Allison hears Jackson say to Lydia before the teacher calls for the student’s attention.

* * *

 

“That was a lot of nothing.” Lydia sighs as she and Allison leave the classroom. Her hand instinctually grabs Allison’s. She’s about to let go when the taller girl says “It’s okay.”

Lydia stops walking and looks into her eyes. “Are you sure? This isn’t making you uncomfortable or anything? I-I just have this need to touch or be close to you. I know it’s real soon because I have officially known you for an hour and three minutes but you’re different and-“Allison silences her rambling with a finger to her lips.

“It’s fine. I promise that what you are feeling I’m feeling it too.” She says with a smile.

Lydia looks like she’s never been rendered speechless in her life, but instead of frowning she smiles back at Allison. “Good. You should meet me after school in the parking lot. I’ll give you a ride and we talk more about what we talked about during our free period.” She says before leading Allison to her next class.

Allison is a little nervous about their plans, but she can’t wait for the rest of the school day to flyby so she could have her alone time with Lydia.


	4. Serenity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, where are you whisking me off to?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this chapter a little bit longer and extra fluffy. I hope y'all enjoy.

Allison stood awkwardly waiting for Lydia to arrive. She felt completely out of place as her peers around her gathered by their vehicles to chat before disbanding for whatever after school activities they got up to. She noticed a few people staring and whispering about her to their friends. Growing self-conscious by the second Allison hopes that Lydia will show up soon.

“Hey, take a picture it’d last longer? Better yet don’t take a picture. Avert your young pubescent eyes and get on with your lives, what little you have any way!”

 Allison turns around in time to see Lydia approaching her. The strawberry blonde is poised for action even as she glides to Allison in her heels. Finally reaching the brunette, she grabs her hand and walks her to her car. As the pair makes their way to Lydia’s vehicle, Allison sees a few guys and girls that were staring at her earlier; now looking down at the ground.

“I’m really sorry about that. People in this town aren’t happy unless they are talking about something and you my dear just happen to be this week’s hottest topic.” Lydia says trying to lighten the mood as she turns out of the school parking lot waving bye to Stiles, Scott and Jackson as they walk to the lacrosse field for practice.

“I guess that makes me feel better. The topics always change, right?” Allison glances over at Lydia from the passenger seat.

“You are most certainly correct. Pretty soon they’ll get bored and start talking about reality shows or whatever else keeps their disintegrating minds happy.” Lydia replies once again taking Allison’s hand in her own.

She smiles at their adjoined hands on the center console.

“So, where are you whisking me off to?” Allison asks playfully remembering how great it feels to be in Lydia’s presence.

“It’s a surprise, but I’ll give you a hint: It’s really green.” Lydia laughs.

“Hmm. The woods?” Allison plays along.

“You could be right or you could be wrong. How about you wait until we get there?” Lydia squeezes her hand and accelerates down the road to go the appropriate speed limit.

“I’m sure whatever it is, that it’ll be great.” Allison smiles. She wants nothing more than to kiss Lydia’s plump lips, but decides against it. She’s never kissed anyone before and doesn’t want it to be a bad experience for the other girl.

* * *

 

Lydia parks her car next to a surprisingly large green hill with a cave in front of it. She gets out and circles around her Audi Q7 to get something out of the back.

Allison takes one more look at the place in front of them and exits the vehicle to see what Lydia is doing in the back. She circles around the vehicle just in time to see the other girl lacing up a pair of boots and now that she thinks of it, Lydia wasn’t wearing that shirt or pair of jeans just a few minutes ago.

“I hope you don’t mind. I figured that a little adventure would be a perfect way for us to get know each other.” Lydia says after tying her boots to look up at Allison.

“Not a problem. It seems that I happen to be dressed for the occasion.” She replies with a smile.

“Another sign that this was meant to be.” Lydia says with a smile looking into Allison’s eyes. “Let’s start our adventure. I want to show you something.” She says after pulling out a flashlight and a blanket from the back of her suv before closing the back compartment and locking the car completely.

Allison lightly grabs the blanket from Lydia’s arms. Not wanting the other girl to have to carry everything. The strawberry blonde offers her a grateful smile and gestures for Allison to follow her.

They trek through cave as Lydia tells Allison about how she became the Morrigan. She finds it fascinating that Lydia survived the werewolf bite, but it makes her stare at the girl in front of her when she described her immunity and strength that she received from it. Allison was going to ask more about the werewolf that bit her and about the other abilities she has as the Morrigan beside the purple eyes and supernatural strength, but decides against it not wanting to pry too much.

Lydia turns off her flashlight before she and Allison exit the cave where the sunlight meets them. The taller girl is rendered speechless at the sight before her. The exit to the cave leads right behind a beautiful waterfall and it leads to a cove that leads into a riverbank.

“This is beautiful Lyds. How’d you find it?” Allison says this time initiating contact by taking the other girl’s hand.

“I’ve never had a nickname before, it’s nice.” She says smiling. “I found it after I was having one of those feud states that I was telling you about, before I became this.” Gesturing to herself and her eyes glowing purple for a second. “I always hated the alpha for what he did to me. I still do, but that night that I found this place I found a body badly mauled. I promised myself that I would make this a place of serenity. So, whenever I’m upset or extremely bored I come here and watch the waterfall flow into the river. It’s so simple, but it makes me so happy. I’ve never showed anyone this place, not even Jackson; until you.” She finishes with a smile. Lydia sets the flashlight down on the ground and takes the blanket from Allison’s hands and spreads the cloth on the ground. She sits down and waits for the other girl to join her.

“I’m glad that you can find solace in a place like this and that you shared something so personal with me.” She says laying her head on Lydia’s shoulder. “I don’t want to ruin our moment, but I want to learn how to fight; so we can take down the Alpha.” Allison says waiting for Lydia to get upset.

She nuzzles Allison’s chocolate locks before replying, “I’ll teach you everything I know. I might not be as highly trained as your relatives, but I know a thing or two about combat, especially against werewolves.” She says.

“Now that we have that settled let’s say we go for a swim.” Allison says removing her boots, jacket and jeans. She fixes Lydia a glance and a wave before jumping into the cove below.

Lydia gets to her feet to look for Allison below. Not seeing her surface, she fears for the worst and quickly takes off her shoes and garments before going in after the other girl.

Allison surfaces a few moments later after seeing Lydia follow in after her. She starts laughing until she notices that the shorter girl should have surfaced by now. “Lydia?” Her voice racked with fear. An arm on her leg pulls her under. She resurfaces quickly in time to see Lydia chuckling. “Good one. You one upped me.” She says splashing the other girl in the face.

Lydia stops laughing and turns serious. “Consider yourself dead Argent.” She says before gathering as much as she can before splashing the taller girl back. She starts laughing when Allison looks surprised.

Their water fight continues, until Lydia declares Allison the winner.

“You know, you’re really cute when you smile.” She says still floating in the water.

Lydia swims closer to her, “Really? How cute?” she asks.

Allison moves in closer to Lydia. “Cute enough to kiss.” She says before cupping both of the smaller girl’s cheeks bringing their lips together. Allison deepens the kiss after Lydia opens her mouth wider to let her tongue inside. Lydia tastes like apples and Allison thinks that it’s the best thing that she’s ever tasted. She sucks on the other girl’s bottom plump lip before pulling away from the kiss. “Was that okay? Because I never kissed anyone before and I don’t want you to think that I’m a bad kisser or anything.” She says losing confidence.

Lydia shushes Allison. “It was perfect. The best kiss that I’ve ever had.” She says before pecking Allison the lips. “I think we should head back up. I want to hear your story.” She starts swimming to the side of the cove that has a ledge which connects to their place from before.

-

After laying out to dry for a bit, Allison and Lydia put their clothes and shoes back on. They are now snuggled up to each other. Allison is tucked into Lydia’s side as the other girl runs her fingers through her hair as the taller girl relays her life story.

“I used to do archery growing up, but up until last year I lost the heart for competing. I guess I was just tired of my mom riding me about being the best. I won most of my tournaments just to make her happy, but she always looked at me like she wanted to see something better and I just couldn’t do that for her. I still do archery now, but it’s just shooting around behind my house or before we moved here I would go to one of the activity centers in San Francisco and shoot around three times a week after school.” She finishes.

“You’re amazing. You might not compete anymore, but it sounds like you still have the heart for it. I think you archery skills will help us. The thing about werewolves is that if they get hit by an arrow, it makes it difficult for them to heal if they can’t take it out. I know that you might think that there are more bad werewolves than good, but it’s just the opposite. That Alpha running around town is drunk on revenge. He even killed a friend’s sister just to get the power that he has now. She was the Alpha of Beacon Hills after her mother died in a fire a few years ago. She was a real Alpha, this guy or girl is a murderer.” Lydia says sounding angry. It takes her a second, but she calms down before she could draw attention to them.

Allison thinks about everything that Lydia is telling her and asks, “Are their more werewolves in Beacon Hills?” Turning around to look in Lydia’s green eyes.

“Yes, there are and I believe you met two of them earlier.” Lydia says.

“Scott and Jackson?” Allison asks.

“How did you know?” still playing with Allison’s hair.

“I think Scott overheard me on the phone talking to my mom about not having a pen and when I walked into first period he gave me a pen before I had a chance to ask for one. Jackson just had that bravado about him. I would’ve guessed Stiles, but he seemed too hyped up on Adderall to be a werewolf.” She says giggling.

“I tip my hat to you astute observations. I’m pretty sure that made you more attractive than you already are and trust me you hit a million on the hot-o-meter.” Lydia says blushing.

“A compliment from a genius gives me good shivers.” Allison jokes. “You are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on Lydia Martin.” She leans over to lightly kiss the strawberry blonde’s lips.

“I’ve only known you for a day and I can’t get enough of you. It feels like I’ve known you my whole life.” Lydia says.

“I know the feeling.” Allison says running her hand through Lydia’s fiery locks.

Lydia doesn’t respond to that she just smiles and kisses Allison again.

Noticing that their little place has turned a shade darker, Allison can see the sun setting. “I think we should head back into town.” She says sounding sad.

“Hey, it’s okay. We can come back here whenever we want.” Lydia says sounding hopeful.

“That’s good to know. I just don’t know how I’m going to face my parents knowing the truth.” Allison says watching the sun set slowly.

“Easy. Let them think that you still don’t know. Just act like the information that I told you is irrelevant as far as your family is concerned.” Lydia explains.

“I can do that. I’ll just tell them that I met the most wonderful girl in the world today.” She says with a smile.

“Of course you can do that. You’re brilliant Alli. If you keep giving me compliments we’ll never leave and I’ll hate myself for rushing you into something that you’re probably not ready for.” She replies getting up from the blanket and sticking her hand out for Allison to take helping her to stand.

“Lyds, you are such a gentlewoman.” Allison jokes.

“Only the best for my lady.” Lydia plays along.

-

Lydia parks her Audi in Allison’s driveway. She runs around to Allison’s side and holds the door open for her. Closing the door after the taller girl exits the suv, she proceeds to walk Allison to her door.

“You didn’t have to walk me to my door.” Allison’s blushing under the pale house light.

“I didn’t, but I wanted to. Plus I have a feeling that your dad is going to open the front door any second and demand why you are home so late.” Lydia jokes.

As if on cue the front door opens revealing an unhappy Chris Argent.

“Allison it was only your first day. Why are you home so- oh and who is this?” His frown quickly turns into a genuine smile.

“Lydia Martin, sir. I deeply apologize for returning Allison back so late, but I wanted to show her the more exciting parts of Beacon Hills.” Lydia says with the most apologetic tone that she could muster.

“Nice to meet you Lydia.” Chris says shaking the girl’s hand. “Don’t worry about it. You look like a nice girl that doesn’t get into trouble.” He finishes with a smile.

Allison is quiet throughout the whole exchange. She’s even taken aback by the charm that Lydia is laying on her Dad.

“Thank you, sir. I guess I’ll be on my way. Oh, Allison here’s my number.” Lydia says taking out a pen from her pocket to write out her number on Allison’s hand.

“Please call me Chris. You are welcome over here anytime, Lydia.” Chris says before entering the house to leave Allison and Lydia alone.

“Look at you all smooth and responsible.” Allison quips taking Lydia’s hand.

“It’s a gift really. Parents love me and if I’m going to be taking you out, I thought I’d leave a good impression on your dad.” She says moving closer to Allison.

“Oh really? So what are we dating now?” Allison asks playfully.

“Yup, we are definitely dating and today was our first date; so I hope you had a great time.” She says.

“I had the best time.” Allison kisses Lydia’s lips. “I’ll see you tomorrow?” she asks pulling away from the kiss.

“Of course. I’ll even give you a ride to school.” Lydia smiles. “Goodnight beautiful.” She says giving Allison a quick hug before walking back to her car.

“Goodnight!” Allison’s shouts back with a wave before entering her house.

Allison gets into her bed, but realizes that she hasn’t given Lydia her number and decides to text the number that she put into her phone before taking a shower.

_Hey, it’s Allison._ The message says and a few seconds later her phone buzzes.

_Sweet dreams. I’ll see you when I pick you up for school tomorrow._

_Good night. Can’t wait._ She replies back.

She turns over on her side and lets the comfort of her bed ease her into a peaceful sleep. 


	5. A Really Bad Idea: Parts 1 and 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I have a really bad idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been reading up on the mythology surrounding the Morrigan and incorporated some of it into this chapter. I'm sorry that I have been M.I.A. for a while, but I have been swamped with work and I also wanted to get this right. Anyway, as always I hope you enjoy. I also made this chapter extra long to make up for it.

It’s been one month since Allison moved to Beacon Hills and one month since the dreams have stopped. She thinks that this must be a good sign seeing as her dark half hasn’t been in her dreams lately, but a strawberry blonde has been the star of many of her dreams.

Allison is completely infatuated with Lydia. She finds a new thing about the shorter girl that she likes every day.

Lydia has also started teaching Allison how to engage in combat. Allison always second guesses her defensive attacks, but Lydia reassures her that she is doing just fine. She gives the taller girl a kiss and they continue to train for a few hours. Allison’s parents have started to question the bruises on her arms and legs, so she cooked up a lie about she and Lydia taking a kick boxing class twice a week. Her parents just give her an encouraging smile and go about their business.

Lydia has also introduced Allison to her good friend Derek Hale. He seemed mean at first, but after Lydia explained that Allison wasn’t in Beacon Hills to harm him he gave a “nice to meet you” in reply before going back into his dilapidated house to hang with the guys.

Everyone has been on high alert ever since the Alpha has been continuing his rampage around town. Lydia has been trying to help Scott and Jackson fight the call of the Alpha. It was difficult at first, but it looks like they can fair on their own if the Alpha ever calls them again.

Allison’s aunt Kate has even dropped into town to visit, just in time for her 17th birthday. This brings us to now.

-

“What do you mean Derek’s been shot?” Lydia whispers into her cellphone angrily. She takes the time to untangle herself from Allison’s arms and walks toward the open window listening to Scott ramble some more.

“Th-th-this woman she was shooting at the Alpha and Derek got caught in the crossfire. I’m going to assume she’s an Argent because Allison’s father was there and she called him brother. Derek’s not looking too good, he isn’t healing and I don’t know what to do.” Scott finishes sounding helpless.

“Okay, okay. Scott listen to me.” She says trying to keep her voice steady. “I want you to drive Derek to the clinic. Call Stiles and Jackson for back up and make sure that Derek does not fall asleep, okay? I’ll be there in twenty minutes.” She hangs up the phone after Scott agrees to do what she asks of him.

Lydia puts her phone back in her jeans pocket and stares out of Allison’s window. She tries to calculate everything in her head and hopes that she can find a solution to help Derek. A pair of arms wrapping around her from behind jars Lydia from her thoughts.

“What’s going on?” Allison asks concerned.

Lydia turns around in her arms to look Allison in the eyes. She doesn’t want to break her girlfriend’s heart so she settles for a little white lie. “Scott and Derek were out tracking the Alpha. Derek was on the wrong end of a set of claws and he isn’t healing. I’m going to go figure out what I can do.” She says feeling guilty.

There’s something that shines behind Allison’s brown eyes, but it fades when she looks into Lydia’s emerald orbs. “Do you need me to go with you? The buddy system and all that.” She says with a sad smile already knowing the answer.

Lydia feels awful for making Allison upset, but she tells herself that it’d protect her from anything else that her family has yet to tell her. She takes her hand and cups one of the darker haired girl’s cheeks. “Alli, it’ll be okay. I’ll be okay. Besides, you need your beauty sleep. You’re going to be 17 in a few days and I gotta keep you as young and fresh faced for as long as I can.” Lydia finishes jokingly.

She understands that the joke was to get her to smile, so she does. “Fine. Just be careful.” She says leaning down to give Lydia a peck on the lips.

“You know I will be.” She replies stepping out of Allison’s window to stand on the roof of the house.

Allison stares wondering what the shorter girl was doing. Until, she witnesses her girlfriend turning into a crow before flying away from her. As she watches Lydia’s new form move further away, she wonders how long she has been able to do _that._

She crawls back into bed hoping that Lydia would join her before sunrise. Allison was just about to drift off to sleep when she hears the front door slam shut, she assumes by accident. She gets out of her bed and stands at the ready by her bedroom door. She relaxes when she hears her father’s voice.

“You’ll be staying in this room over here.” His voice echoes down the hallway to the guest room next to Allison’s.

“Swanky. Thanks for letting me stay here big brother.” A woman’s voice replies.

Allison knows that voice.

“Kate.” She whispers to herself. She’s excited, but apprehensive at her Aunt’s arrival. She knows that Kate could just be visiting, but there is an Alpha werewolf on a vengeance kick, “Re-enforcements.” She concludes, her stomach churning. She wants to worry and stay up all night trying to keep her family off her friends’ trail, but remembers that Lydia would want her to be carefree and sleep through the night like a normal teenager. So, she does.

* * *

 

Storming into the clinic Lydia makes her way to the operating room. “How is he?” She asks going to Derek’s side not looking up at the rest of the inhabitants in the room.

“He’s not doing very well.” Stiles answers from the other side of the table. “There’s this black blood coming out of his arm. It’s pretty gross.” He makes an icky face.

“Lydia.” Derek groans out.

“Derek, I’m right here. What do you need?” She asks taking his hand in her own.

“You have to bring me the bullet.” He groans out again, but this time his eyes start rolling to the back of his head.

Thinking fast Lydia slaps him a few times.

His eyes are focused on her again. He fixes a half grin on his face.

“Thank you.” He says.

“Anytime.” She says keeping composure. She wants to cry, she wants to scream, but she knows that none of that will help. So, she stays strong. “You need the bullet in order to heal.” She says.

“You are so smart. Laura and my mother would have liked you.” Derek says sounding out of it.

Lydia squeezes his hand before getting up.

“I will bring the bullet as soon as I can. I promise.” She is about to run out the door when a hand catches her arm.

“You have to get some sleep.” Jackson says. “At least for a few hours. I know Derek looks like he is on the brink of death, but he smells like he won’t be in critical condition until about sundown today. That should give you plenty of time to sleep, eat and get the bullet.” He finishes.

“I can’t sleep knowing that he’s like this. I have to do something. I’ll sleep after I get the bullet to him.” She says looking determined on the outside, but wanting to sleep for an eternity on the inside.

“I know that Derek is like an older brother to you, but I don’t think he’d want you to have little to no energy just to save him. Besides, you not sleeping equals you useless if anything else happens and we don’t need that right now.” Jackson says losing patience.

“Fine. I’ll get some sleep, but as soon as anything changes you let me know. Until then, I’ll sleep eat and get the bullet.” She says surrendering. This time she flies out of the clinic with no one stopping her.

-

Lydia lands right in Allison’s room, the sun now peaking up from behind the morning clouds. She takes off her shoes and her jeans; she smirks at the way Allison mumbles and turns in her sleep. Getting into the empty side of the bed, Lydia wraps her arms around Allison before closing her eyes for much needed sleep.

The last thing she hears before entering R.E.M is a mumbled “Lydia.” That falls from Allison’s lips.

* * *

 

The light from the sun wakes Allison from her sleep. She smiles at the thought of a wonderful dream that she was just having about- She looks to the place next to her and relaxes seeing her counterpart’s sleeping form.

Watching Lydia sleep, Allison thinks about how peaceful she looks. She starts to marvel at how special her girlfriend is. Sure, the strawberry blonde is a battle goddess. But to Allison she is her own slice of Nirvana. Her escape from her parents lingering stares, her own little world. There is always something new to learn about the girl and she only hopes that she can provide the same type of mystery for Lydia.

“As much as I love you watching me sleep, I still find it creepy.” Lydia grumbles her eyes still closed and her lips pouting.

Allison lets out a hearty laugh and kisses her girlfriend’s lips. She would never get tired of kissing Lydia’s soft full lips. The taste of the other girl’s mouth never seemed to have harsh morning breath only, cool tasteless breath.

“Morning.” Allison says after pulling away from the kiss.

“Mm, morning. I hope I didn’t wake you coming in earlier.” Lydia says turning to face Allison her eyes now open.

“You did and you didn’t. I was just happy that you came back.” She replies smiling.

“That’s good to hear. I’ll always come back to you.” She whispers the last part tucking a stray strand of Allison’s hair behind her ear.

“So, how’s Derek?” Allison asks.

“He’s-he’s not doing too well, Alli. He only has until sundown if I don’t find the bullet.” She says her eyes tearing up.

“Bullet? I thought the Alpha just scratched him, right? What does he need a bullet for?” Allison asks sitting up.

Lydia knew that this was going to catch up with her soon enough. She decided to just tell it to her straight.

“The Alpha didn’t actually scratch Derek. A wolfs bane bullet did.” She sits up as well looking crestfallen.

“Whose bullet?” Allison asks putting the dots together.

Lydia just looks down suddenly becoming interested in violet swirls that made up Allison’s bed spread.

“Lydia. Tell me.” The darker haired girl says getting angry.

“Your aunt. She shot Derek when he was tracking the Alpha. I never meant to lie to you. I just wanted to protect you.” Lydia replies looking up from behind her lashes.

Allison sighs. She’s hurt that Lydia lied to her, but can see that she was just trying to spare her feelings about her aunt. For the moment she wishes Lydia could take all of the pain away because her heart is racing and her stomach is twisting into knots. The room is suddenly spinning and she wants nothing more than to just wish every bad thing that has happened away, but she knows that even in their world that that can’t happen and if it did it’d end very badly.

She closes her eyes and replies. “I will help you. Derek might not be as close to me as he is you, but he is important to you. So, I will help anyway that I can.” She finishes her eyes opening and a soft smile adorning her newly awakened features.

Lydia’s face lights up. “I have a really bad idea.”

* * *

**A Really Bad Idea: Part 2**

Allison was just sitting down to have lunch with her family, when the doorbell rang. Getting up from her place at the dining room table, she tries to keep the smile off of her face when she opens the door to Lydia’s freshly dressed form. Lydia smiles at the taller girl for a moment, before a new voice interrupts the silent exchange.

“Allison, we are just about to- oh, hi there.” Kate greets Lydia with a big smile. “Who is the gorgeous young woman?” She looks the smaller girl over in an almost predatory fashion.

Needless to say, Allison is embarrassed, but she figures that now is the time to tell her Aunt who Lydia really is to her.

“Sorry. Aunt Kate this is Lydia…my girlfriend. Lydia this is my Aunt Kate.” She gestures between them.

Kate looks unfazed when Allison introduces Lydia as her girlfriend. Allison is even more surprised when Kate’s features change into a big grin. “Well then. How about Lydia joins us for lunch.” It wasn’t a question.

Lydia’s stomach feels consumed with butterflies. “I don’t want to impose.”

“Honey, don’t worry about it. I’m sure Chris and Victoria won’t mind, especially since you are Allison’s girlfriend.” Kate walks back into the house already knowing that the two teenagers are right behind her.

-

“I have noticed that you have been spending a lot of time with Allison. Is there anything that Chris and I need to know?” Victoria looks at Lydia from across the table accusingly.

The young redhead doesn’t answer. She swallows the lump in her throat and tries to think of something to say. “Well you see Allison and I are together.” She fiddles with her bracelet when she answers.

The table is quiet.

Allison looks at her parents expectantly.

Kate starts to giggle.

Chris is beaming and Victoria drops her fork.

The silence becomes pregnant and Lydia thinks she didn’t say the right thing. Then, Kate starts to laugh, followed by Allison and Chris. Victoria tries to keep her face blank, but crumbles into laughter like her family. Lydia plays along and laughs nervously.

“You should… have seen… your face!” Allison says in between laughs.

“Is there a joke that I’m not getting here?” Lydia says wanting to know.

“Sorry Lydia, but we figured out your relationship with Allison a while ago.” Victoria says catching her breath from all of the laughter.

“I see. So, you were just giving me a hard time.” Lydia says laughing.

“It was just too good of moment to not pass up.” Victoria replies.

-

The rest of lunch went great. The Argents accepted Lydia with no problem. When they started clearing the table, Lydia excused herself to the bathroom.

She padded upstairs past the bathroom and Allison’s room, into the guest bedroom where Kate was staying. Surveying the room, she found a big duffel bag and wondered how someone just leaves something like that out in the open. Lydia grabs the bag and unzips the middle, finding a box written in French she opens it and notices that in the array of bullets one is missing. She grabs a bullet and stuffs it in her skirt pocket before zipping the bag and leaving it exactly how she found it.

She takes the stairs two at a time. When she reaches the foyer she is stopped by Allison.

“Hey speed racer, where are you going?” The taller girl walks to Lydia, only to stop a foot away from her.

“I’m sorry, Jackson just called me and there’s an emergency..” She feigns looking upset and mouths “I got it.”

Allison smiles at her and gives her chaste kiss on the lips. “That’s my girl.” She mouths back smiling.

“Okay, drive safely and I’ll see you tomorrow.” She says guiding Lydia out the door.

“Not so fast!” Kate charges into the foyer looking upset.

The two girls stop and close the door.

“Is something wrong?” Allison asks ever so sweetly.

“I hope not. Lydia what’s in your skirt pocket?” Kate asks accusingly.

“Excuse me. I don’t know what you are talking about.” Lydia bites back.

“Don’t play dumb with me just hand it over and you can go!” Kate’s voice raises a few octaves.

“What’s wrong?” Chris walks in looking concerned.

“I went back into my room and found my bag slightly open. The only person that’s been in that general direction was Lydia when she went to the bathroom.” The older woman finishes sounding frustrated.

“I don’t think Lydia would steal from you. Would you Lydia?” Chris looks at the younger girl.

“No I wouldn’t. I’m not a thief. She can check me if she wants to, but she won’t find anything.” Lydia crosses her arms her face looking bored.

“I know you have it. Just give it back!” Kate says again.

“Okay, okay. I can’t let this go on any longer. I’m sorry, Kate, but I just- we wanted to try something different and I needed this.” Allison pipes up holding a condom wrapper in her hand.

Chris’s face blanches and he stalks away towards the kitchen.

Kate stares agape before saying, “I’m very sorry for wrongly accusing you, Lydia.”

“It happens.” She purses her lips, while silently thanking her girlfriend for saving her ass.

Allison kisses her goodbye again and she leaves the Argent’s house to drive to the clinic.

-

Lydia rushes into the clinic- noting the sun setting behind the mountains- just in time to see Derek trying to shut his eyes. She runs to Derek’s pale limp body on the operating table and slaps his face a few times.

“No you don’t! I got it! I got the bullet Derek so wake up!”

Derek sits up and gives her a lazy smile. He takes the bullet from her and breaks it open to sprinkle the dust in his hand.

“Lighter!” he says with his palm out. Stiles produces a lighter from almost nowhere and Derek sets the wolfs bane aflame before pressing it in to his wound. He flies back at the sudden rush of pain and convulses as the dust acts as a cure healing his wound.

“It’s healing.” Scott says getting up from his place in the corner of the room.

“Yup, the wolfs bane is acting as a serum to cure the infection it started. Sort of like the vaccine to a rattle snake bite.” Lydia says watching Derek’s body turn from pale white back to its fair color.

“Thank you.” Derek says looking up at Lydia.

“No problem, big guy.” She says giving him a kiss on the forehead.

“Thanks for not letting him die.” Stiles says waltzing up to her looking grateful.

“Yeah Lydia, you did great!” Scott smiles at her before giving her a one arm hug.

“It was no big deal guys. He would’ve done the same thing for me.” She says blushing at all of the attention.

Lydia gives Derek one last hug before leaving the guys to go home and do some last minute chemistry homework. She looks up at the starry sky and unlocks her car when she sees Jackson approaching her.

“Hey wait.” He says lightly jogging over to her. “You did great in there.” He says with an impressed smirk on his face.

“Well, this guy gave me some great advice about sleeping. It turns out that R.E.M. does wonders for the brain.” She says laughing.

“Smart guy.” He says with a smug smile.

“Oh, shut up.” She says swatting him playfully. “Seriously, thanks for making me get some sleep. I don’t think the plan would have worked if I was running on 30 minutes of sleep.” She finishes giving him a hug.

“Hey, I was just thinking in my best friend’s interest at heart.” He says.

“Goodnight, Jackson.” She says pulling away to open her door.

“Goodnight. Text me later.” He says before walking back into the clinic.

-

Turning on the light and flopping back on to her bed, Lydia revels in the events of the day. She was happy everything worked out for the best, but that means that it’s coming down to the wire. They are going to fight the Alpha soon enough to end this non-sense.

She knows that Allison and the guys are more than capable to hold their own, but it doesn’t stop her from hoping that when the day comes that everyone comes out of the battle alive.

She gets up from her bed to sit at her desk when she notices them.

_Red eyes_ are staring back at her from the tree line.

She should be terrified. Instead she walks over to her window, opens it up and says, “I’m not afraid of you.” She closes the window after the eyes disappear and closes her curtains.

With a smile on her face she digs out her chemistry book and finishes the rest of her homework and early reading before retiring to bed for the night.

-

_Lydia is sitting on the grass with Allison in her arms watching the clouds pass by up above, when she sees the one person that grates on her nerves._

_Walking up the hill is non- other than herself._

_“Oh come on! I thought you were gone forever.” She says noticing that Allison has disappeared and looks up into her doppelgangers eyes._


	6. Fire from the Tongues of Liars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> History wrapped in a clue sandwich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for being MIA. I hope that this chapter makes up for my absence.

The dreams started a few months ago. Lydia didn’t understand how to explain it, especially since she has been experiencing odd occurrences ever since that asshole of an Alpha bit her. She would see herself. Well, not really herself, but more of a spiritual guide. She liked the dreams at first, but then they started to get annoying when miss flower power came popping in spouting about the battle with the Alpha and save the hunter for their future. Blah blah blah.  It gave Lydia a headache, but once she got a glimpse of the hunter; she had to find a way to help.

Miss flower power or so Lydia calls her stopped showing up, when Allison arrived in Beacon Hills. It was a good sign or so she thought because she is back now and just as annoying as she was when she last saw her.

_“Lydie! It’s been awhile. How are you doing? It appears that you and Allison are getting along just fine!” She smiles brightly playing with one of the flowers from her halo._

_Gosh, Lydia hated her get up. Her doppelganger always wore a sundress with gladiator sandals and an honest to god flower halo on her freaking head. She also spoke like she smoked way too many blunts with Snoop Dogg. Most people would be amused with a doppelganger like her, but Lydia started to question who she was as a person and detested everything about her other half._

_“Cut the crap. Why are you here? I thought this was over.”_

_“Oh sweetie, it’s never over. Let’s just say that I took a little sabbatical to see how things played out in your world.” She starts spinning around. Her actions cause the sky to turn from light blue to a hue of different colors._

_Lydia pinches the bridge of her nose in frustration. “And the prognosis is?” She asks closing her eyes and willing her mind to stop the array of colors that were giving her a headache._

_The flower child stops. The sky is back to normal and she crouches down to Lydia’s level._   _“Everything appears to be fine. I haven’t seen the other Alli cat in a while, so I don’t know what that means.” Her face scrunches up in contemplation._

_“Then why are you here?” She asks looking at her manicure bored._

_“To say hello of course! Oh and I have to show you something.” She sing songs standing up straight waiting for Lydia to join her._

_-_

_Standing outside what appears to be the Hale house except in its old classy finesse, Lydia watches as her doppelganger smiles as a young Derek Hale jumps out of an SUV with a tall blonde woman at his side._

_“Is that Kate with Derek?” She asks as she watches the scene unfold before her._

_“Isn’t it odd how almost everyone in this town has some sort of history with each other?”_

_“Why are you showing me this?” Lydia snaps._

_“Oh Lydie. I thought I’d give you a bit of history wrapped in a clue sandwich.” Her green eyes were sparkling. “I also think we should take a seat. Things are just starting to get interesting.” She makes her way to a nearby stump and gestures for Lydia to take to the one next to her._

_Lydia watched as Derek guided Kate up the small stairs to the front door of the house._

_“Are you sure this is a great idea? I mean my family isn’t fond of visitor’s.” Derek looked so small and innocent to Lydia. She wanted to run up to her friend and hug him. However, this wasn’t the time or the place and settled for giving him a hug when she sees him next._

_“Don’t worry, parents love me. I never said that they had to know anyway. You can just show me the most important room in the house.” She gives him a suggestive look and a quick peck to the lips._

_His brows knit together. “The kitchen?”_

_Kate gives a loud laugh. “No silly. You’re bedroom.” She moves even closer to him._

_Derek turns a shade of red. “Okay. I guess we just have to sneak past everyone on the way up.” He gives her a quick kiss then turns to open the front door._

_The blonde turns around and looks out into the nearby woods suspiciously before turning back to make her way inside the Hale home._

_Lydia and her doppelganger watch as different members of the Hale family go in and out of the home._

_She has calculated and figures out which Hale member was which._

_Talia moved with a grace of a wolf, not predatory but strong and fierce._

_Laura was beautiful, tall and rebellious._

_Then she saw the man that Derek showed her at the hospital once._

_Peter, Derek’s uncle always had a child with him and a smile on his face. His face seemed to light up when he saw his wife Ashley who seemed to have another child in her arms._

_Lydia started to feel sad seeing how happy Derek’s family was together. Seeing how alive they were. Her sadness turned to anger when she remembered what will happen to most of them in the tragic fire._

_The fire._

_“No. This- this can’t be it? We have to stop it?” Her eyes are watering and her body is stiffening._

_“I wish we could, but we can’t. Trust me. I know it hurts to know what is going to happen, but you just have to pay attention to what you are seeing. I promise it will all make sense soon.” Her doppelganger losing her out of it and bubbly exterior, for a comforting reassuring one._

_The sky turns dark and Lydia can make out two guys making their way around the house with gas cans. They start pouring gasoline on a few dry patches of dormant shrubs and eventually make their way on the major parts of the home._

_A figure jumping from the roof causes Lydia to flick her focus to the left. She sees Kate land swiftly on her feet and walk towards the guys that have finished their job. She takes out a zippo lighter flicks it so there is one bright flame and throws it on the house._

_Lydia wants to scream. She wants to tell the Hale’s to get out, but she’s too late._

_The house is engulfed in flames._

_Seeing Kate dart off further into the woods with her accomplices, makes a new feeling of hatred stir inside of Lydia’s gut._

_“I know it’s hard to watch Lydie, but I promise that this is important. Just remember history and a clue. Sadly history isn’t always joyous.” She gives Lydia’s hand a comforting squeeze._

_Lydia stares blankly at what used to be the Hale home burning to the ground. She can hear the blood curdling screams and balls her hands into fists so hard that she can feel blood dripping from her palms to the ground._

_That’s when she sees them._

_Derek and Laura jumping from a window looking battered and distraught, they both stop and stare hoping for another member of their family to follow them, but after ten minutes their heads drop as well as their bodies and they weep for the loss of their family._

_Derek lets out an angry howl at his frustration and what Lydia now sees as guilt clouding his features._

_Laura is the first person to collect herself. Her face turns strong like she just accepted something and decided to take charge and take care of her little brother._

_“Derek. We have to go. The hunters that did this are probably on their way back here to make sure that no one else gets out alive. I don’t know about you, but I am not up for a fight right now.” She says keeping her voice calm and collected, but her face is anything but that._

_He looks up at her. His features cloud over with many emotions, but he decides to go with stoic. “Where do we go?”_

_“I-I don’t know. For now let’s just try to get as far from the Argents as we can. Then we can go someplace where no one knows us like New York and make a home there.” She looks into Derek’s eyes hopeful._

_“Okay.” He says looking like the weight of the world has been taken off of his shoulders._

_They get up, fix one more glance at their still burning home and run to Laura’s car and out of Beacon Hills._

_Lydia is about to get up from her spot on her stump when she sees a man emerge from the fire._

_“Peter?” The man is crying not because of the burns on his body, but for his family. He falls to the ground and lets out a howl that soon turns into a normal human scream._

_The two on-lookers watch as the wolf lies in defeat on the ground and the fire continues to rage on and just as soon as the whole scenario starts, it is gone in time to for Lydia to wipe the silent tears from her face._

_“Kate killed Derek’s family.” Lydia spits out in watery anger._

_“Yes she did.” Her doppelganger stands from her stump and stretches her legs._

_“They didn’t do anything to her and she killed them. She used Derek to get to them. Ugh! So, that was the history and the clue.” She says standing._

_“Hmm. Yes and no. Remember the last part with Peter? What did you see?” She looks at Lydia willing her to put the pieces of the puzzle together._

_“He was a man with nothing. He lost his family and only had himself to rely on until the emergency vehicles came.” Lydia says starting to pace. “It was the beginning of a rebirth for him. Of course! Laura’s body being found, the strange circular symbols for revenge, the attacks; He was a man turned into a monster on his path for revenge! He’s the Alpha! That asshole bit me!” She finishes and stops her movements._

_“I knew you would get it!” The flower child claps her hands excitedly._

_“I have to tell everyone.” She states. “I have to tell Allison. Oh god. How am I going to tell her that her Aunt murdered Derek’s family? She idolizes her so much.”_

_“I think you’ll figure it out.” She says before patting Lydia’s arm before skipping into the woods to meet a tall brunette with a hug. “Alli cat, I missed you so much!”_

_The taller girl holds her steady so she won’t fall from the embrace. “I missed you too my fair Lydia. Come on we have to go so they can wake up.” She says taking the other girls hand. Lydia’s doppelganger gives her a wave before disappearing into the white light of the woods._

_“I guess some things will always be the same.” She smiles._

_“Who knew  Lydia Martin was such a softie?” She hears from behind her._

_Turning around her smile turns into a full Cheshire grin._

_“Alli.” She says excitedly before engulfing her girlfriend with a hug._

_“Nice to see you too Lyds. You know, this feels astonishingly real for a dream.” The taller girl says with her thousand watt smile._

_“I wonder what else feels real here.” Lydia starts to tap her chin._

_Allison leans down to caress her girlfriend’s face and kiss her sweetly on the lips._

_“Hi.” She whispers her sweet breath ghosting on Lydia’s pink lips._

_“Hi.” She giggles happily. “You’re the only person to make me this way.”_

_Allison twists her face up in confusion._

_“You said I was going soft. You’re the only person to truly make me a warm gooey chocolate chip cookie.” She says smiling._

_“I think we should wake up now. You are quoting “Buffy”.” She laughs._

_Lydia bumps her shoulder lightly._

_“I would blame you, but I just love that show.”_

_“I knew you would.”_

_They stay that way for a moment as the reality of what they have both seen earlier hits them and crashes down on their perfect world._

_“You saw it too, didn’t you?” Lydia asks feeling bad for Allison and everyone involved._

_“Yeah.” Her face turns crestfallen. “I can’t believe Aunt Kate would kill those people like that especially against the code. I know that it’s the truth, but it’s so hard to deal with and then Derek’s uncle. What are we going to do?” She says shaking._

_“Hey, we’ll figure it out. I know that it’s a lot to handle, but I promise that we will get to the bottom of this. We can talk more when we wake up, which I can assume will be soon because the sun is coming up. For right now let’s just go back to our hill and laze awhile.” Lydia finishes caressing Allison’s cheek._

_“That sounds perfect.” She finishes her statement with a kiss and a tug on Lydia’s arm making the shorter girl follow in her path._


	7. A Showdown and a Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Allison's birthday and someone bites the dust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are. This is the end for this one, but I'll probably post some other stories soon, so keep an out for them. I also wanted to say thanks to everyone that has taken the time to read this story. I know it's not the best, but I am trying to get better. Anyway, read on and enjoy.

“Happy birthday!” The loud greeting caused Allison to be ripped from her sleep.

“Wha-huh?” wiping the sleep from her eyes, she sits up and looks at her family. “Oh, thank you.” She puts a smile on her face, but keeps her focus on her parents and not her Aunt Kate.

“Well, I don’t know about your parents, but I have a little something for you.” Kate speaks from her spot next to her bed and pulls a necklace out from behind her back. The piece of jewelry has a wolf and a sun on it. “It’s a family heirloom and I think that since you are becoming more of a young woman that you should know more about your family.” She gives Allison a half smile.

The younger girl doesn’t know what to think of this gift, but accepts the present anyway. “Wow! This is great, thank you.” She hates having to act naïve, but she can’t let her family know that she knows the truth. “What’s the story behind this?” At the immediate question Victoria and Chris’s faces both drop and turn serious.

“I think this conversation is best saved for our family dinner tonight.” Victoria cuts in.

“Well, she has to know. I just thought that I’d just speed things along.” Kate adds.

“That’s enough! We can discuss this over dinner.” Chris stops the two older women from revealing too much. “Besides, I believe Allison and Lydia have plans today to celebrate. It would be rude to infringe upon their time.” He gives his daughter a smile and a kiss to her head before ushering the two women out of the room.

Letting out a sigh, Allison puts the necklace on her nightstand and starts to get ready for her day.

-

Allison and Lydia have been sitting in Lydia’s car for ten minutes now. Allison is trying to figure out what to say to the boys and her family because she knows that eventually the truth will come out.

Lydia on the other hand is trying to figure out how to tell the boys and how to make Allison’s day more special, but she knows that they have to kill Peter today.

“This is ridiculous!” Lydia’s voice breaks the silence. “They are our friends and the only way to kill Peter is to tell them because we are going to need their help. Especially, if I’m going to give you your birthday surprise.” She turns to Allison, grabbing her hand and rubbing her thumb affectionately over it.

 “I know. It’s just that I was thinking about what’s going to happen after my family finds out that I knew the truth the whole time. They’re gonna split us apart Lyds and I don’t think that I can handle not being with you.” Allison says on the verge of tears.

Leaning over the center counsel, Lydia grabs both of Allison’s shaky hands in her own. “Hey, it’ll be okay. Everything will work out and if not we can always sneak around like we are in a horrible teen drama.” She replies fixing an encouraging smile on her face.

Showing her own pearly whites, Allison leans over to give Lydia a chaste kiss on the lips. “You’re right. Let’s tell the guys our plan. We have an Alpha to hunt.” She says getting out of the car.

The room is awkwardly silent.

Derek uncrosses his arms. “Assuming that we can track Peter down tonight; what makes you think that we can kill him? He’s an Alpha. He’s stronger than us!” He fumes.

Scott stops leaning against the wall to stand up straight. “Derek’s right. I hate to be a damper on all of this good news, but he’s crazy strong.”

Lydia turns to Jackson for some sort of comfort. He seems to be lost in thought from his spot on the couch next to Stiles who is also quiet, but more fidgety than usual.

“What if we set a trap?” Everyone’s ears perk up at the sound of Allison’s voice.

“A trap sounds like a good idea. Do mean like snares or trip wire?” Stiles asks.

“No, something bigger. A place that he’ll seek solace if it appears that no one is there.” She replies looking around the room.

“You mean the house. This house, the only place that I have left!” Derek shouts.

“The plan has nothing to do with destroying the house, Derek. We just trap Peter in the house long enough to rendezvous in front of it.” Allison says.

“Then what do we do?” Jackson asks finally speaking.

Lydia puts the pieces of Allison’s puzzle together. “Then we fight fire with fire, so to speak. Have any of you ever heard of a Molotov cocktail?”

* * *

 

A howl reverberates from the woods.

“Here he comes.” Derek says over the walkie talkie.

“Places everyone. We have no time for slip ups.” Lydia says to the guys as they make their way to the sides of the house.

Fast movement from her left causes Lydia to stiffen. Here he comes.

“You okay?” Allison asks from her spot next to the other girls’.

“He took away who I used to be and now I am plotting to take his life. Yup, I’m fine. Just scared out of my mind.” She replies.

“He’ll pay for what he did to you. Don’t worry you have a hunter for a girlfriend remember. If all else fails I’ll put every arrow I have in his heart.” Allison says pointing to the quiver on her back full of arrows.

Sounds of a fight from inside the dilapidated Hale manor catches Allison and Lydia’s attention. The taller girl readies her bow and Lydia’s eyes turn a fierce purple as she grasps the vile in her hand.

The Alpha burst out of the window like a bat out of hell with Scott, Jackson and Stiles on his heels. A gunshot going off barely stops Peter as he continues his run away from the teenagers. Allison then shoots an arrow straight into Peter’s chest. It wasn’t the heart, but it will do.

The wolf falls to the ground.

Everyone seems to emerge in an instant.

Derek slowly emerges from the tree line south of the house.

Allison and Lydia make their way from their place and Lydia drops her vile.

Scott, Stiles and Jackson stop running; while the Argents arrive guns raised.

“So, who wants to do the honors?” Stiles asks.

Derek looks at Lydia. “You’ll make a great Alpha.” She smiles at her friend.

“No, we should do this together.” He extends his arm out to her. She falls into step with him until they are hovering over the wolf.

“Wait. I thought he was supposed to turn human when he’s about to die?” Jackson asks.

“Wolf’s bane. It’ll keep him in this form, but I’d do a double tap just to make sure. Allison do it, but this time hit his heart. It’s okay sweetheart I’m not mad at you.” Chris moves closer to the group.

Allison gets an arrow ready and is poised for one finally blow, but another gunshot going off sends the bow out of her hands.

“But I am! Seriously Allison, you lie to us to go fight for the greater good with these Motley Crue of creatures. I should have made sure that I burned the damn house down.” Kate says pointing the gun right at Allison.

“Kate, you better point that gun somewhere else!” Chris shouts turning to his sister.

“Or what? You’re gonna kill me big brother?” She replies with a smug smile.

“No.” He cocks his gun and shoots a round in Kate’s shoulder. “but I will give you a flesh wound.” He says as she falls to the ground. “As you were kids.”

Allison readies another arrow and this time hits Peter’s heart. His body turns from dark fur to that of ivory bruised skin.

Derek readies his claws and Lydia readies her knife. They share one half of the neck; Derek slices the left side while Lydia does the right.

As Peter’s skin turns cold, Derek’s eyes flash red and Lydia’s flash reddish purple.

“Lydia?” Allison whispers. The other girl hears the awed question and blinks until her eyes are their normal green color.

“I’m okay Allison. We’re okay.“ She replies running to go hug her girlfriend.

“Derek? Are you okay?” Lydia asks after she and Allison let go of each other.

“I feel the wolf, but I feel something else as well.” He says as starts to stand up.

“I feel powerful, but weird too.” She replies.

“I think when you two decided to share the kill that the both of you were both appointed Alpha, but because Lydia is a Morrigan she gave some of her power to you and vice versa.” Stiles says.

“I guess we were really in this together.” Derek jokes. His face falls slightly. “I have to figure out what to do with Peter’s body.”

“We can cremate him.” Scott says.

“Yeah, we never used the Molotov cocktail, so we can use that.” Jackson adds in.

So, they each had a hand at cremating Peter’s body. It wasn’t professional by any means, but it got the job done. Instead of putting the ashes in a traditional urn, the group spread the ashes over the hale property. They may have killed the Alpha, but they at least showed him more respect than he did Laura.

* * *

 

“Just because I made peace with you being a Morrigan, doesn’t mean that you get to get over on our rules.” Victoria Argent grills Lydia as they wait for Allison to get ready for her now late birthday surprise.

“I will respect your rules as well as your daughter, Victoria. I care for Allison very much.” Lydia replies genuinely.

“That’s great to hear. I knew I liked you.” The older woman laughs and walks over to the stairs calling up to her daughter. “Allison, you are going to miss your date if you take any longer!”

“I’m coming down, right now.” The brunette replies.

Lydia takes in Allison’s form as she walks down the stairs. The taller girl is wearing gray skinny jeans with a black tank top and a gray cardigan to match. Her hair falls in perfect curls down her back and brown boots adorn her feet.

“Wow.” Lydia says in awe.

Allison is blindfolded. She doesn’t mind, but it would be nice to see where Lydia was taking her.

The couple has been in the car for an hour now and Allison just wants to get there to take the damn blindfold off already.

“You should really calm down. We are almost there, plus if you take off the blindfold it’ll ruin the surprise.” Lydia says from the driver’s seat.

-

Fifteen minutes later and Allison still can’t close her mouth.

“I hope that’s a good gape and not a bad gape.” Lydia says nervously.

“Y-you did this for me?” The taller girl asks.

“Of course, I remember that you said you felt pressured by your mom to compete. So, I thought why not rent out this place for an evening and we can eat dinner here too.” She replies.

The archery range is inside which made it easy for Lydia to set up some lights, candles and a picnic in the middle of the course. She would also give credit to the guys for their help, but that is neither here nor there.

“Can we shoot first before we eat?” Allison asks bouncing from foot to foot excitedly.

“It’s your birthday; we can do whatever you want.” Lydia says grabbing one the hunter’s hands and giving a quick kiss to all five fingers.

“In that case, come and shoot with me.” Also demands while pulling Lydia to the bow on the ground.

Lydia would have to admit that shooting a bow proved to be difficult, but she was one for a challenge and Allison was a great teacher. They spent the rest of the night having dinner and talking about simple things like where they wanted to go for college or what kind of things that they were going to do over fall break and even what kind of color coordination they were going to do for the winter ball. Lydia yawning is the sign that it was getting late, so they packed up and Allison much to Lydia’s chagrin drove them back to Beacon Hills.

Allison pulled to the shoulder of the road to wake a sleeping Lydia.

“Hey, we’re back. Did you want to just go to my house and spend the night, since its closer?” She asked hoping that the strawberry blonde would say yes.

 “Yeah, as long as your parents don’t mind.” She replies stretching and sitting up straight.

“I don’t think it’ll be a problem. It’s not like we are going to do anything, right?” She asks with a nervous giggle.

“Chill Allison, we’ve only been dating for a few months and I don’t want to move too fast, plus I am way too tired to do “anything”.” Lydia replies with a playful smile. “However, the odds are definitely in your favor for the winter ball.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Allison says pulling the car back onto the road and in route to her house.

That night they fall asleep in each other’s arms. There are no prophetic/ doppelganger dreams, but they do dream of each other lying on their hill. 


End file.
